Tolo Apaixonado
by minnykuran
Summary: Ser um puro sangue é mais do que ser idolatrado. É viver uma existencia em que seu coração tem que se apaixonar pela pesssoa certa. Ainda mais quando os dois são meras crianças.


_Você já não pode mais fugir do destino que carrega. Na verdade, nunca pudera. A existência de um puro sangue não era de grande alegria. Era escrita por seus subordinados. _

- Olá, Yuuki.

_Não se pode agir por prazer. A cada segundo todos esperam que sua guarda decaia para matarem-lhe. Você não é dono de nada, apenas é mais uma das raras vitimas que nascem para comandar... Não, você não comanda nada. É comandado._

- Kaname-sama. – Ela o abraçara como sempre fazia.

_Você é uma estatua, não tem permissão de derramar uma mera lágrima inofensiva. Não é humano, não pode entregar-se a alguém que não lhe seja do mesmo nível. _

- Como está?

- Melhor agora – Ela corara.

- Trouxe doces para você, seus favoritos. – Sorrira

_O coração é algo que não devia ter sido criado junto contigo. Afinal, só possui uma opção de vida. Casar-se com alguém que dispunha da mesma vida que você infelizmente teve de herdar._

- Obrigado, Kaname-sama. – Seus olhos brilhavam sempre que ganhara algo deste homem.

- Yuuki...

Agora estava sentado no sofá, ele levava-lhe as guloseimas em sua pequenina boca.

- Hm... Sim, Kaname-sama? – Falava entre as mastigadas.

- Você está ficando mais linda a cada dia em que eu venho visitá-la. – A fez corar.

_Controle-se, não pode dizer nada que comprometerá a sua espécie. Vampiros são os demônios da escuridão que bebem o sangue dos humanos. Mas com você é diferente, sua sede só pode ser saciada se beber o sangue de sua delicada amada. _

- Kaname-sama será que eu posso dar comida na sua boca?

Ele colocou a colher de prata em sua mãozinha e abriu os lábios.

_Errou..._

Ela entrou em choque, os caninos dele eram grandes demais, e em toda sua vida só vira um homem com estes dentes. Aquelas eram presas de um predador. Aquele que por instinto deveria temer e fugir. Um vampiro.

- Kana... – Ela não conseguia falar nada. As palavras fugiam de sua boca, e só o pensamento de dizer o nome de um vampiro já lhe fazia enlouquecer.

- Não se preocupe Yuuki, eu não te machucarei. Eu te amo...

_Errou de novo..._

Yuuki sabia que um humano normal não poderia apaixonar-se por um vampiro. E ser correspondida, tampouco. Porém saber que ele a amava da mesma forma que ela se sentia em relação para com ele era o suficiente para anestesiar o seu medo e deixá-la demasiada feliz.

A colher escorregara de sua mão e caiu no chão. Por impulso os braços o envolveram. Ele fez o mesmo.

Deu-lhe um beijo em seu pescoço que a fizera estremecer, por mais que tentasse disfarçar não poderia enganá-lo.

- Já vou, Yuuki...

As palavras eram dolorosas demais, rasgavam suas entranhas e faziam sua garganta se fechar para que não tivesse mais uma oportunidade de despedir-se dela.

_Você precisa manter distancia dela, para sempre._

Os olhos alarmantes da garota o miravam.

-Não... Kaname-sama... Eu não estou com medo...

- Não tenha. Você é por demais importantes para que eu a machuque. – Os seus olhos tristes derramavam solidão sempre que tivera oportunidade de dizer a ela que não precisava temê-lo. Porque os dois eram irmãos. Seriam amantes se pudesse contá-la.

_Mas você não pode._

Para o seu próprio bem, ele deveria escondê-la da verdade. Estar ao seu lado fisicamente não era o suficiente se comparado com os sentimentos que dela mantinha distância.

Ele se levantou e foi para a porta. Foi um erro permitir que ela lembra-se de sua espécie. Mas era fraco demais para privá-la de algo que pudesse fazê-la feliz.

- Kaname-sama, me promete que vai voltar?

Sim, era realmente fraco para privá-la de algo que pudesse fazê-la feliz.

- Estarei sempre ao seu lado, Yuuki. Quer queira... Quer não. Não possuo o poder de deixá-la, nem que quisesse. Sou um tolo apaixonado.

As palavras foram suficientemente sinceras para derretê-la por dentro. As pernas da garotinha tremeram e ela caiu sentada com as mãos apoiadas no chão, em tempo de impedir que caísse deitada.

_Um tolo apaixonado era o que ele realmente era. O amor era a única coisa que o mantinha resistente a viver. Para sua tristeza e alegria._

FIM


End file.
